Officer Blaze/Gallery/2
Officer Crusher, part 1 S4E14 Crusher in the park.png S4E14 Crusher playing with a ball.png S4E14 Pickle appears before Crusher.png S4E14 Crusher "Are you playing police?".png S4E14 Pickle using his toy walkie-talkie.png S4E14 Pickle "It's so much fun".png S4E14 Crusher wants to try.png S4E14 Pickle says sure.png S4E14 Pickle "Here's my walkie-talkie...".png S4E14 Pickle "My toy badge...".png S4E14 Pickle "And most important".png S4E14 Pickle "My siren!".png S4E14 Crusher wearing Pickle's police gear.png S4E14 Crusher "that Officer Crusher is on the case".png S4E14 Pickle gets out the siren remote.png S4E14 Pickle activating the siren.png S4E14 Siren making duck noises.png S4E14 Crusher "That's a duck noise".png S4E14 Pickle apologizes.png S4E14 Pickle "THIS is a police siren".png S4E14 Pickle presses the remote again.png S4E14 Siren making train noises.png S4E14 Crusher "That's not a siren noise, either!".png S4E14 Crusher "That's a train noise!".png S4E14 Pickle apologizes again.png S4E14 Pickle presses the remote a third time.png S4E14 Siren making cow noises.png S4E14 Crusher "Now I sound like a cow!".png S4E14 Cows smother Crusher.png S4E14 Crusher licked by a cow.png S4E14 Crusher annoyed with the cows.png Lost kids S4E14 Blaze driving past other trucks.png S4E14 Blaze cruises down the street.png S4E14 AJ checking the map.png S4E14 There are three emergencies.png S4E14 First emergency detected.png S4E14 Blaze sees kids.png S4E14 Blaze "Those kids must be the ones".png S4E14 Kids notice Blaze.png S4E14 Blaze asking the kids what their problem is.png S4E14 Little girl "I'm trying to visit my grandma".png|"I'm trying to visit my grandma." S4E14 Little boy "Me too".png|"Me too." S4E14 Littlest girl "So am I".png|"So am I!" S4E14 Little boy "But we can't figure out".png|"But we can't figure out where our grandmas live." S4E14 Littlest girl "We're lost".png|"We're...lost." S4E14 Littlest girl asks Blaze for help.png S4E14 Blaze "Of course we'll help".png S4E14 AJ "That's what police officers do".png S4E14 Little girl "But how are you going".png S4E14 Blaze "There's only one way".png S4E14 Blaze declares deduction.png S4E14 AJ describing deduction.png S4E14 Blaze "Let's try it".png S4E14 Blaze asks the little girl where her grandma lives.png S4E14 Little girl describing her grandma's house.png S4E14 Help me look.png S4E14 Find the right house.png S4E14 Little girl rings the doorbell.png S4E14 Little girl's grandma comes out.png S4E14 Little girl and grandma embrace.png S4E14 Little girl's grandma thanking Blaze and AJ.png S4E14 Little boy "find my grandma too".png S4E14 AJ asks the little boy where his grandma lives.png S4E14 Little boy describing his grandma's house.png S4E14 Now let's look.png S4E14 Second house choices.png S4E14 Blaze, AJ and kids run over.png S4E14 Little boy rings the doorbell.png S4E14 Little boy's grandma comes out.png S4E14 Little boy and grandma embrace.png S4E14 Little boy showered with kisses.png S4E14 Little boy's grandma thanking Blaze and AJ.png S4E14 Blaze asks the littlest girl where her grandma lives.png S4E14 Littlest girl describing her grandma's house.png S4E14 Blaze "Good remembering".png S4E14 Help find grandma's building.png S4E14 Last house choices.png S4E14 Littlest girl rings the doorbell.png S4E14 Littlest girl's grandma comes out.png S4E14 Littlest girl's grandma welcoming her.png S4E14 Littlest girl's grandma offers lemonade.png S4E14 Littlest girl drinks her lemonade.png S4E14 Littlest girl likes her lemonade.png S4E14 Littlest girl's grandma gives lemonade to Blaze and AJ.png S4E14 Blaze says thank you for the lemonade.png S4E14 Blaze and AJ drink their lemonade.png S4E14 Blaze and AJ like their lemonade.png S4E14 Littlest girl's grandma "keep up the good work".png S4E14 Blaze and AJ "We've gotta get moving".png S4E14 AJ reboards.png S4E14 Blaze and AJ "Police officers, let's ride!" 2.png S4E14 Littlest girl says goodbye.png Deduction! S4E14 Blaze zooms down the street.png S4E14 Blaze coming up another street.png S4E14 Blaze on the park sidewalk.png S4E14 Kid truck playing hide-and-seek with a skunk.png S4E14 Kid truck seeking and skunk hiding.png S4E14 Top of tree.png S4E14 Kid truck still looking around.png S4E14 Kid truck noticing stink trail.png S4E14 Kid truck follows the stink trail.png S4E14 Animal tails in the bushes.png S4E14 Kid truck thinks.png S4E14 Kid truck chooses the correct bush.png S4E14 Skunk found.png S4E14 Abstract view of kid truck near tree.png S4E14 Abstract view of kid truck following stink trail.png S4E14 Splitscreen of the hidden animal tails.png S4E14 Close-up of hidden skunk.png S4E14 Skunk revealed.png S4E14 Farmer watering the plants.png S4E14 Farmer notices the carrot is gone.png S4E14 Blaze responds to the farmer's problem.png S4E14 Blaze and farmer see the carrot walking away.png S4E14 Carrot bouncing behind the fence.png S4E14 Blaze and farmer chase after the carrot.png S4E14 Blaze and farmer looking for the carrot.png S4E14 Blaze and farmer see animal suspects.png S4E14 Rabbit caught stealing the carrot.png S4E14 Blaze and farmer found the culpret.png S4E14 Rabbit returning the carrot.png S4E14 Splitscreen of animals bouncing.png S4E14 Splitscreen of animals and carrot.png S4E14 Splitscreen of rabbit noticing the carrot.png S4E14 Rabbit about to grab the carrot on splitscreen.png S4E14 Splitscreen of rabbit holding carrot.png S4E14 Rabbit about to fall down a hole.png S4E14 Extreme close-up of Blaze's siren.png S4E14 Blaze "Deduction".png Officer Crusher, part 2 S4E14 Crusher driving through the park.png S4E14 Crusher answering a pretend radio call.png S4E14 Crusher "Officer Crusher works alone".png S4E14 Pickle zips over to Crusher.png S4E14 Pickle "we'd better turn on your siren".png S4E14 Pickle activates the siren again.png S4E14 Siren making cat noises.png S4E14 Crusher "Those are kitty cat sounds!".png S4E14 Pickle giggling with apology.png S4E14 Pickle "Here's the siren noise".png S4E14 Pickle presses the remote once again.png S4E14 Siren making doorbell noises.png S4E14 Crusher "That's a doorbell".png S4E14 Pickle apologizes once again.png S4E14 Pickle gives the remote yet another press.png S4E14 Siren playing dance music.png S4E14 Crusher "That doesn't sound like a siren".png S4E14 Crusher "Dance music?!".png S4E14 Dancing truck appears out of nowhere.png S4E14 Trucks having a dance party.png S4E14 Crusher being shoved aside.png Birthday cake delivery S4E14 Blaze comes round the corner.png S4E14 AJ showing the map again.png S4E14 One case solved.png S4E14 Second emergency detected.png S4E14 Blaze sees the bakery.png S4E14 Clive calling for Blaze and AJ.png S4E14 Blaze realizes Clive needs help.png S4E14 Blaze arrives at the bakery.png S4E14 Blaze "What's the problem, Clive?".png S4E14 Clive describes the problem.png S4E14 AJ "That is a big problem".png S4E14 Blaze promises to deliver the cake.png S4E14 Blaze puts the cake on his back.png S4E14 Clive saying thank you.png S4E14 Blaze heading for a street.png S4E14 Blaze jumps over some barricades.png S4E14 Blaze "We've gotta hurry".png S4E14 Blaze stops before traffic.png S4E14 Blaze blocked by a traffic jam.png S4E14 Blaze decides to use the lights and siren.png S4E14 Blaze's siren starts blaring.png S4E14 Blaze describes the lights and siren.png S4E14 Trucks hear Blaze's siren.png S4E14 Trucks clearing the lane.png S4E14 AJ "onto the lane that's clear".png S4E14 Which lane is clear.png S4E14 Blaze "Step on it".png S4E14 AJ "Lane 3, here we come".png S4E14 Blaze taking lane 3.png S4E14 Blaze passing the trucks.png S4E14 Blaze "Nice driving".png S4E14 Blaze turns the corner.png S4E14 Blaze passing a building.png S4E14 Blaze sees more traffic.png S4E14 Another traffic jam ahead.png S4E14 Trucks see Blaze coming.png S4E14 Trucks move over.png S4E14 Let's find the clear lane.png S4E14 Which lane has no trucks.png S4E14 Blaze taking lane 2.png S4E14 Blaze passing the second traffic.png S4E14 Head-on view of Blaze.png S4E14 Blaze approaches a tunnel.png S4E14 Yet more traffic inside the tunnel.png S4E14 Trucks see Blaze.png S4E14 Trucks clear the lane.png S4E14 Help find the empty lane.png S4E14 Last lane choices.png S4E14 AJ accelerating.png S4E14 Blaze taking lane 1.png S4E14 Blaze passing through the traffic.png S4E14 Trucks watching Blaze.png S4E14 Blaze gets out of the tunnel.png S4E14 Blaze got through all the traffic.png A surprise birthday truck S4E14 Blaze sees a restaurant.png S4E14 There's the party.png S4E14 Door starts to close.png S4E14 We have to get through the door.png S4E14 AJ declares Blazing Speed.png S4E14 Police car Blazing Speed.png S4E14 Blazing Speed ready.png S4E14 Blazing Speed activation.png|Let's Blaze! S4E14 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S4E14 Door almost closed.png S4E14 Blaze approaching the party.png S4E14 Blaze reaches the door.png S4E14 Blaze slips under the door.png S4E14 Blaze made it to the party.png S4E14 Bump Bumperman drives up to Blaze.png S4E14 Bump "It's my birthday cake!".png S4E14 Party guests cheering.png S4E14 Blaze surprised the cake is for Bump.png S4E14 Bump "It sure is".png S4E14 Bump "And thanks to you".png S4E14 Bump shouting "birthday".png S4E14 Bump shouts and gets closer.png S4E14 Bump really close to the screen.png S4E14 Party guests forming a line.png S4E14 Bump "Let's eat cake and party!".png S4E14 Bump and guests in a conga line.png S4E14 Blaze says there's one emergency left.png S4E14 AJ "Roger that, Officer Blaze".png S4E14 Blaze and AJ "Let's ride!".png S4E14 Blaze leaving the party.png To return to the Officer Blaze episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries